fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Karim Flam
is a Second Generation Company Commander of the 1st Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Karim is a young man with short, straight light-coloured hair, that is brushed towards the front, with the dark-coloured hair at the sides being shaven. He has small and lazy dark eyes and is generally seen with an irritated facial expression. His outfit consists of a dark-coloured cassock, topped by a light overcoat-like garment with a high collar and a skirt-like garment, dark shoes and a pendant with a cross-like symbol as a charm — an outfit, which is shared amongst three Company Commanders of his brigade, instead of wearing bunker gear. Karim usually wears headphones, and in combat, is seen wielding musical instruments. Personality Karim is a rather serious and cautious individual, showing a high disrespect towards strangers, which can result in him insulting people. He gets annoyed rather quickly, even with his comrades, and shows a dislike in playfulness when it comes to a fight. Though somewhat brash and bad-tempered, Karim has portrayed respect towards his colleagues and abides to the etiquette of the 1st Special Fire Brigade. He had great leadership skills and a sense of justice, showing willingness to reveal highly sensitive information about his team-mate and his schemes to outsiders, even after catching them snooping around his belongings. Karim greatly values his friendship with Rekka and Foien.Chapter 27, page 2 Abilities Karim is a Second Generation, who has awakened the ability to generate ice through his musical instrument using "Thermoacoustic Refrigeration" — an ability that allows him to collect heat energy from an external source inside the instrument, then transform the heat into sound, thus decreasing its temperature, and, by repeating the loop several times, creates ice, which can be launched at opponents or be used to incapacitate Flame Humans. In simplistic terms, Karim has compared his ability to how air conditioning functions.Chapter 23, page 15 Karim also carries a bell with him, which he can use to create an alarming noise that can, with the help of his ability as a Second Generation, reduce the amount of heat and collect it for his instrument. Plot VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc After the scuffle between the 5th and 8th Special Fire Brigades, Karim and his fellow team-mates, Rekka and Foien, are approached by Leonardo Burns and together they discuss the event. Later, when trainees from the 2nd, 5th and 8th Brigades arrive at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral, Karim suspiciously observes all of them and later leads them to Leonardo. In the training grounds, Takeru's attack, which was directed towards Rekka, starts heading straight towards Karim, which forces him to unveil his ability and freeze the attack. Afterwards, when a Flame Human was spotted in the Shinjuku District, Karim takes lead of a squad and incapacitates the threat. During the mission, Shinra spots a person creating a Flame Human using artificial means and catches Karim and Rekka at the scene of the crime, but doesn't approach either of them about the incident. Later, Karim catches Shinra and Arthur in his room, where he informs them that the culprit behind the incidents is Rekka. Karim notes that the situation regarding Rekka is to be handled by the 1st Special Fire Brigade, but specifies that, since Arthur and Shinra aren't his subordinates, he cannot order the two to not get involved. A while later, Karim and Foien locate Rekka's whereabouts, where Karim immobilises Rekka and encases his body in ice in order to stop him from further injuring Shinra. After a flash of light illuminates the area, Karim and the group notice Rekka's body, impaled by a pipe. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1st Special Fire Brigade Category:Second Generation